fairy tail Halloween special
by bella-romeo
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! just a random Halloween fic i decided to make. just some cute fluff and friendship/family (come on fairy tail is a family) and no i don't own fairy tail! but please enjoy sucky summary so read to find out! main pairs: NaLu and GrayZa with a hint of Wendy XD


_**Author's notes: hey all, here with another update whoop haha but seeing as its Halloween I decided to have some fun and write this. So without further ado here it is and enjoy!**_

"Would anyone like to go trick or treating with me tonight" the young dragon slayer asked as she stood in front of Natsu, Lucy and Gray

"Wont Carla goes with you?" Lucy asked, Wendy shook her head

"She said it is childish and pointless" Wendy said sadly

"I'm sorry Wendy, I would have loved to go with you but me and Lucy have already planned to stay in and watch some scary movie" Natsu grinned

"You actually agreed to have him over?" Gray asked looking over at Lucy while she sighed

"I didn't have much chance seeing as he would have just come over anyway, but why don't you come over as well Wendy" Lucy suggested

"Oh no no its fine" Wendy said quickly "I don't really like scary movies, plus I don't want to disturb your date" upon the last comment Lucy choked on her drink

"What?!" she shouted but Wendy and Gray just laughed, the ice mage looked over at one of the youngest members of the guild _ah how can I let her down_

"Hey Wendy, I'll go with you if you want" he said and smiled as he watched the sky dragon slayers face light up

"Really?! Thank you Gray-san" she said with a large smile

"So what's the plan then" he asked and the young mage paused to think

"I haven't planned anything" she said sadly looking down

"Hey that's alright" Gray said softly "how about I meet you at the guild in the evening and we'll just go wherever to trick and treat. Just remember to bring a big bag to hold all the candy you're going to get" Wendy laughed and started to run out of the guild

"Ok thank you Gray-san, and remember to dress up as well and bring your bag" she laughed and left the guild

"Do I have to?" Gray moaned but it was too late Wendy never heard, his two remaining team mates laughed at his expression

"Well you don't need a costume in my opinion you're already ugly enough" the salamander grinned

"Same goes for you" Gray shot back, they both glared at each other while Lucy pushed them apart

"Come on don't start something now, besides Gray shouldn't you go and sort out a costume" Lucy stated and Gray froze

"Oh yea!" he shouted and got up running out of the guild "and by the way have fun on your date!" he grinned and enjoyed the reaction of Lucy shouting. Gray chuckled as he walked out _well now that I'm out here I need to think of a costume to wear, I can't let Wendy down _he sighed _if it was anyone else that wanted me to dress up I would have said no, but how the hell can anyone say no to her?! _He chuckled as he reached his home. He walked up to his room "hmm what could I wear that would look like a costume" he rummaged through his draws which were almost empty "damn this stripping habit" he grumbled over half his clothes had disappeared. "This won't work" he said as he gritted his teeth. But then a light bulb flickered in his mind "aha!" he ran over to his cupboard and began to throw items of clothing out _I know it's here somewhere _he thought and then grinned as he pulled his desired possession out.

"There it is" he ginned as he held the costume out on front of him and laughed at the memories that came flooding back. "Damn that theatre production went badly" he laughed as he remembered the show team Natsu had to put on in Onibus town. He brushed off the dust on the blue costume. "Well at least I have a costume now" he said out loud _but even though this was my villains costume I don't think it's good enough for a trick or treat costume. _He sat down on his messy bed to think of a better plan _I could cut it up and be a zombie…_he looked down at his costume but shook his head he couldn't bring himself to destroy the clothing. "That's it! I can get Reedus to help me" Gray cheered. _I can get him to make me look like a monster!_

Gray looked over at the clock at the wall _damn! I never knew it was so late! I must have spent much longer looking for this costume than I thought._ He speedily got changed into the blue suit with a cape and looked in the mirror "now I just hope I don't lose it before I even get to the guild" he then turned on his heels and ran to the guild.

Once he arrived he scanned the hall looking for the artist. "Gray what the hell are you wearing" Cana laughed at him, Gray just laughed lightly

"Hey don't laugh, I'm going trick or treating with Wendy" he stated but she still laughed

"Aren't you a bit old to be dressing up" she smirked at him, Gray was about to shoot a comeback but he felt a tug on his sleeve

"I told him to dress up" Wendy said quietly "I'm sorry Gray-san if you don't-"

"It's fine Wendy" Gray said warmly

"But Cana-san" Wendy said sadly "I'm sorry"

"No I was only playing with him!" Cana said quickly "don't worry Wendy, this is what we always do" Gray grinned at how the card mage's attitude had suddenly changed once she thought that she had upset the little dragon slayer

"yea Wendy this is just how we act" he laughed lightly before looking down at the blue haired girl "by the way great costume" he commented. Her face immediately lit up and she grinned showing her fangs

"Thank you Gray-san" she said as she spun around showing off her little vampire costume, which was a ripped black dress and red cape. Gray smiled and then spotted Reedus in the corner of the guild

"Reedus!" Gray shouted which shocked the artist. Gray ran over followed by the confused little vampire. "Could you do me a favour?" Gray asked which only made Reedus raise his eyebrows Gray took it as a sign to continue "well seeing as its Halloween and I'm going trick or treating with Wendy I wondered if you could make me look scary or something"

"You don't have to so that Gray-san" Wendy said

"Nonsense" Gray laughed "I have to be a monster too, hmmm but I'm not sure what would go with this costume" Reedus looked him up and down and began to think

"I'll see what I can do" he said and smiled at Wendy. Gray chuckled and sat down and the artist lifted his paint pallet up. Wendy sat down and watched the two mages in front of her swinging her legs as she waited

"Ohh why don't you be a vampire; like me!" Wendy said happily. Reedus nodded his head

"that's easy I'll be done in no time" he said and began to quickly paint the ice mages face, Gray remained still as he waited for it to be finished within a minuet the paintbrush stopped moving Gray turned and faced Wendy "how do I look?" he asked. Wendy stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar. "What?" Gray asked slightly worried

"It looks so good! Well done Reedus!" Wendy cheered; Gray sighed in relief and stood up

"Thanks Reedus" Gray said before walking over with the dragon slayer following him, Gray turned and faced Cana "make sure you have some sweets for us later when we come back" he grinned. Cana rolled her eyes while Mira waved them off.

The duo walked down the streets of Magnolia quietly, Gray looked at the young children running around in their costumes laughing, he smiled before turning to Wendy "so where first?" he asked Wendy looked away

"I'm not sure Gray-san" she said quietly "I don't really know what to do"

"Huh?" Gray stopped and faced the young dragon slayer "what do you mean?" even though the little vampire's face was white Gray could still see the small amount of red that covered her cheeks

"I don't know what to do because I've never been trick or treating before" she said timidly "I'm sorry" she added. _Of course! _He thought _she was raised by a dragon, travelled with Mystogen and then was raised in a surreal guild! Of course she hasn't been trick or treating! _He looked down at her and grinned "don't worry Wendy, I'll show you how it's done" he walked over to a door and stood there before motioning the mage to follow him "ok so now you knock in the door and when they open it say trick or treat and hold out your bag" he stated, but she looked at him with a puzzled expression

"But what happens if they don't give me anything or worse off slam the door in my face" she asked but Gray shook his head

"don't worry about that" he grinned "I'll sort them out" Wendy nodded and stood in front of Gray, taking a deep breath she knocked a few times on the door, it opened and an elderly woman looked out

"Trick or treat" Wendy said in a quiet voice, the old woman looked at her and smiled

"Well aren't you a cute little vampire, here you go" she grabbed a few sweets from inside her house and put them into Wendy's bag who smiled brightly

"Arigatou" Wendy said as she walked away beaming at Gray who nodded his head and smiled, they walked on repeating the process door to door. Wendy would walk up while Gray waited further back he smiled as he watched the young girl smile _it must be nice for her to be able to act normal for a night and not have to fight every threat to mankind_

As the night drew on Wendy would walk further on her own getting bolder with her actions. Gray sat back at the corner of the road and watched Wendy, the night so far was a great success until Gray noticed a group of older boys block Wendy's path _this doesn't look good _Gray thought as he walked over but remained hidden _I want to see what their up to first of all_

"Hey you!" one of them shouted causing Wendy to stand still and look at them

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked innocently. The one in a ghost costume stepped forward

"No! Why would you know us?" he question and then eyed up her large bag of treats "give us your sweets" he said and Wendy took a step back

"No, why should I. they're my sweets" she said defensively. The five boys walked closer

"Look shorty, they're ours now, we want them so give them to us" the same boy said in a vicious tone. Gray growled as he watched the scene of events unfold in front of him _how dare they!_

"No, I'm not giving my sweets to you" Wendy shot back. Another boy stood forward

"Oh yea, well you can't stop us. We're stronger and older than you" he said cracking his knuckles. Wendy glared back at them

"I'm not afraid of you" she said boldly

"Well you should be" a different boy said. They walked closer but this time Wendy stood still and glared at them. But this time Gray stepped out and stood behind Wendy. He remained silent but stood in a creepy pose his eyes narrowed as he glared at them all. The boys stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted something behind their target.

"You should be scared on me!" Wendy shouted and pulled a face at them. Quietly Gray brought his hands together and formed ice sculptures of monsters next to him. Gray then lifted his hands and bared his teeth at them looking as scary as possible.

"What is she doing?!" one of the boys shouted

"What is that!" the leader shouted and they boys screamed and ran off, Wendy bared her fangs and watched them run.

"And don't try and steal anyone's else's sweets or I'll get you!" she shouted

Gray smirked and quickly made the sculptures melt and stepped back before taking a few steps back

"Wendy" he said and watched her jump and turn around

"Oh Gray-san, it's you" Wendy said cheerfully "you missed it, I scared a group of boys that we after my sweets" Gray inwardly grinned

"Oh really" he said pretending he didn't know what had happened "well then well done Wendy" he patted her on the back and she smiled broadly "so what's the plan now then?" he asked as he saw Wendy look at her large bag of sweets

"Well it is quite late, I think we should head back" she said "unless you want to wait longer?" Gray shook his head

"This is your first time celebrating Halloween so it's your choice" he said and she stopped to think about what to do

"well could we go to Lucy-san's place please, I want to see Natsu-san and Lucy-san and see if they want any of my sweets" Wendy said happily as she walked off in the direction of Lucy's house while Gray followed behind her once they reached the house Wendy walked up to the door but Gray pulled her back

"Nah, this is Lucy's house it's better to just sneak in" he said as he pointed to a window above them and jumped in

"But Gray-san, wont Lucy-san mind?" Wendy asked with a worried expression, Gray chuckled and shook his head

"Don't worry she won't get mad at you, now come on" he motioned her to follow and they snuck upstairs Gray was careful not to make a noise. _This should be funny sneaking up on Lucy and that flame brain; I hope I can scare them! That idiot would never be able to live it down!_

Once they reached the living room door Gray noticed that it was slightly ajar Wendy snuck in front of him and peered through while Gray stood behind and watched his fellow team mates…

…"Natsu! I don't like this movie" Lucy cried as she lifted a pillow in front of her face trying to block the images from the screen, Natsu looked at the celestial mage and laughed

"Come on Lucy, it's not that bad. Besides we've fought much scarier things than this" Natsu pointed out as he carried on watching the film, Lucy still never removed the pillow

"But this is different! I'm watching it and when we fight we don't all die in gory ways" she complained

"But this isn't real" Natsu said flatly

"It's based off a true story!" Lucy shouted "therefore this is really scary!" she curled up on the sofa and shook her head. Natsu sighed and paused the film before removing Lucy's shield; she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised

"Trust me Lucy this isn't scary at all, I mean sure it's based off a true story but so what! We're mages of fairy tail together we aren't scared of anything" he ginned at her which showed off his sharp fangs

"Natsu" Lucy said shocked at his little speech

"Just don't be scared of this ok" he said softly "because I'll protect you!" he said loudly causing Lucy to blush slightly

"Alright then play the film" she sighed and clutched her pillow again, Lucy watched the film peering over the pillow "no don't go in there!" she shouted at the TV. A scream was heard from the TV and Lucy closed her eyes while Natsu chuckled

"What an idiot I could have easily wiped the floor with that monster!" Natsu roared at the TV, he looked over at his nakama and sighed "come on lu-"

"Kai!" Lucy screamed and jumped onto the salamander holding onto him tightly burying her head in his chest. Natsu visibly froze before he burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy then realised what she had done and pulled back but Natsu held her tight "it's ok" he said grinning "if you feel safer you can lie on me" Lucy blushed bright red but remained silent before leaning back on his chest "plus I'll sleep over as well to make sure you're ok" he added

"What!" Lucy shouted "you aren't staying-" she was cut off when she heard a bang behind the door which caused her to jump and once again burry her head in his chest "ok you can stay" she mumbled "but tell anyone and I'll kill you" she threatened. Natsu grinned and nodded

"Deal, so can we get back into this film I want to know what happens next" Lucy turned and continued to watch the film in his arms with a faint blush still on her face…

…Gray cursed as he grabbed his foot and hopped on pain; Wendy quickly leaned up and covered his mouth making sure he didn't give away their position. _Damn it! _Gray thought _that was too funny to watch I can't believe I moved slightly and stubbed my toe! _But he looked up and grinned _this is brilliant blackmail! _He mentally laughed. Wendy grabbed his hand and quickly pulled the ice mage out of Lucy's apartment. Once they were safely outside Wendy turned and smiled

"I never knew Natsu-san and Lucy-san liked each other" she commented

"I don't think that flame brain knows it either" Gray laughed as they walked away "he's so dense it's unreal" Wendy giggled

"Natsu-san isn't that bad, but that was so cute!" she cheered and skipped a head of Gray who merely chuckled and walked up _I have to admit I didn't think flame brain was that comforting to Lucy_

"Gray-san" Wendy asked which pulled Gray out of his thoughts, he looked up at her which showed he was listening "did you ever go out and trick or treat when you were younger?" she asked

"Yea, every year we all used to go out, it was great" he smiled at the memory

"Really? Who did you go with?"

"Well in the beginning it used to be Cana and I. this was before the others had joined the guild. Then when Erza joined the three of us would go but some years Cana wouldn't want to go so it used to be just Erza and I" Gray said and smiled

"You and Erza used to go together" Wendy asked with a big grin

"Yea, once I accepted her as a nakama she used to come along; even though she always had that strict composure she did enjoy it. Then when flame brain joined he would just tag along and try and steal my sweets. But Erza was always there to break up our fights and scare us" he laughed and Wendy continued to walk

"Did you and Erza-san do a lot together before the others joined" she asked

"Well when she first joined I hated her and always fought her and she would always kick my butt. But then one day something changed and I looked at her in a different light and we became really good friends"

"You acted just like Natsu-san and Lucy-san act together" Gray's cheeks heated up

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden" he questioned while the young mage just looked at him innocently

"No reason, I just wanted to see what you were like when you all were my age" she replied but Gray still wasn't convinced _she's sounding a lot like Mira or even happy! She must be on to something_

Finally they reached fairy hills and Gray stopped "well there you go, home at last. I'll see you tomorrow" he said but Wendy pouted

"Won't you come in with me" Wendy asked

"Wendy I can't! That's the girl's dorm! I'd be killed if I set one foot in there" he shouted and remembered when he was younger and he tried to sneak in with Loke Gray shuddered he couldn't walk for a week!

"But Gray-san!" Wendy pleaded "please I've invited you in; besides I'm going to share my sweets with you" she batted her eyelids at him and gave him the cutest look she could muster. Gray sighed _how the hell am I meant to say no to that! Dear god don't let Erza catch me in there again!_

Wendy smiled and walked up followed by a very cautious Gray who was constantly looking around waiting for the Titania to pop up and kick his butt. _So far so good _Gray thought as he scanned the hallway.

"I wonder what's up with Erza-san" Wendy asked and looked up at Gray

"What do you mean?"He asked with a curious expression

"Well she hasn't been up at the guild today; she wasn't at Lucy-san's. Maybe she is ill" Wendy said as she put her hand under her chin to show she was thinking

"Erza isn't one to be ill" Gray commented, Wendy abruptly changed directions and started walking quicker causing Gray to run after her to catch up

"Well maybe we should check, Erza-san is our friend after all" Gray gulped _if we go and see her then she'll know I'm in the girls dorms! _His mind cried

"Wendy I'll get caught though" Gray said loudly but Wendy shook her head

"well that won't matter if she isn't ill" Wendy pointed out, Gray sighed _when she puts it like that I do want to see if she's ok _"Erza-san" Wendy half shouted as she knocked on the re-quip mages door, the duo stood in silence trying to listen and hear if there was any movement behind the door

"Well we should get going, it looks like she isn't-" Gray was cut off as the door creaked open, the two mages jumped back in shock but Wendy then jumped up when she saw the scarlet haired woman

"Are you ok Erza-san?"Wendy asked sweetly as she looked at the s-class mage who laughed lightly and shook her head

"I'm fine Wendy don't worry about me; I was just tired and decided to wait at home" Erza replied still not noticing that the ice mage was opposite her

"Well that's a shame Erza-san because Gray-san took me trick or treating and I have loads of sweets look" the dragon slayer presented her bag of treats to the older mage. Erza smiled at the young girl which in turn made Gray smile _it's funny how everyone seems to have a soft spot for Wendy even Erza does! _On cue Erza looked up and spotted Gray _oh crap..._

She realised where he was and glared at him "Gray" she said in a low tone "I thought I personally taught you and Loke a lesson last time you tried this" she was about to jump out on him when Wendy stood in front of Gray

"Please don't Erza-san; Gray said he didn't want to come up here. But I begged him to come up and then we were worried that you were ill" Wendy continued to stand up for Gray but the Titania looked up at Gray and raised an eyebrow

"That is true" Gray said holding his hands up "trust me I don't want a repeat of last time" he shuddered at the thought which caused the red head to smirk

"Well in that case I think you two can come in" Erza walked in and Wendy followed while Gray stood there frozen _what? Erza is allowing me into her room _Gray's face went slightly red before he shook it off and walked in. He walked around the many rooms with wide eyes. _Damn look at all this armour _he thought before realising the two female mages were waiting for him, he speedily sat down and tried to look casual

"Well anyway Gray-san said he would take me trick or treating because it's the first time I've ever celebrated Halloween" Wendy smiled brightly and looked over at Gray "plus he even dressed up for me" she giggled and Erza looked Gray up and down and returned the smile. Wendy then stood up and bowed "Well I should go to my room and sleep I'm really tired now, nice seeing you Erza and arigatou Gray, I had a really great night" she jumped onto the ice mage and gave him a big hug before jumping back off and running out the room

"No problem Wendy, night" Gray said and waved her off while Erza did the same. Once the young mage had left Gray suddenly felt very out of place _oh great now that Wendy's gone I'm stuck alone with Erza, this is going to be awkward _

"So" Erza began breaking the silence "Wendy told me how she scared off a group of rude boy's all on her own. You didn't have anything to do with that did you?" she asked with a sly smile which Gray returned

"I might have helped a bit" he ginned which caused the other mage to laugh

"I thought you did, but I'm glad you helped her out. She is one of our youngest members"

"Yea I know well I didn't want anyone to pick on her. But she stood up for herself even though she was outnumbered" he smiled slightly as he looked over at his friend "at that point she reminded me of you, I think you're rubbing off on her" Erza turned her head and gave a small laugh

"And is that a good or a bad thing?" Erza questioned and stared at the ice mage

"Well I think it's good, seeing as she used to be so shy and timid" Gray said aloud _I just hope she doesn't turn scary when she gets angry like you _Gray thought with a smile. When he looked over at his friend her noticed that she was looking away and seemed to day dreaming _huh, what's up with Erza? _ He thought and continued to look at her "Erza" Gray asked and watched the mage jump slightly

"I was just thinking" she said defensively which caused Gray to shrink back

"So did Wendy tell you that we saw Natsu and Lucy getting cosy" Gray laughed trying to change the subject. This caught Erza's attention and she turned to look at him

"She did mention something" Erza replied thoughtfully "something about a scary movie, hugs and spending the night"

"Well that sums it all up" Gray said in a flat tone _why is it always so awkward when we are just alone _he thought

"You haven't stripped" Erza commented which caused Gray to cough

"What? Well do you want me too?" Gray questioned with a red face, he tried to glare at her but then realised that the re-quip mage also had a slightly red face

"n-no I didn't mean it like that" she said quickly _wait did Erza just stutter?! What's going on?_

"Well in that case I'll have to try and cover up if I look bad" Gray said light heartedly

"No! I didn't say you looked bad, I don't mind you shirtless" Erza said and then covered her mouth when she realised she had said it out loud "that sounded better in my head" she muttered and cursed under her breath _what the hell is going on? _Gray thought as he stared in amazement at Erza who was currently having a mental battle _god she looks so cute right now acting like that…wait WHAT?! _Gray shook his head _what the hell brain _he could feel his face heat up and he wanted to turn his head away but for some reason his gaze was drawn towards his red head nakama

"Well this is slightly awkward" Gray commented which caused Erza to look at him and sigh

"It really is, I'm sorry" she said

"Wait did I hear that right? Did Erza scarlet just apologise?" he asked with a shocked expression causing Erza to laugh lightly

"Just shut up and lets watch a movie" she said which confused Gray even more

"But it's late I'll need to be heading home before anyone catches me here again. I don't want a repeat of last time" he shuddered which made the s-class mage laugh even more

"don't worry I'll protect you" she said with a smile, Gray sighed and sat down next to his childhood friend who was currently looking for a good movie to watch

"Better not be too late" he mumbled

"Well" Erza started "if it's too late you could always just stop the night" she said bluntly which caused Gray to turn bright red

"What? Stay here with you?! For the night?!" he choked but Erza looked at him with a blank expression

"What's the problem? You're already in the girl's dorm and if its late no point going back now" Gray mulled it over in his mind _well she has got a point _he thought.

Both mages were getting comfy in the sofa when Erza leaned her head on Gray's shoulder which caused him to stiffen

"Erm Erza"

"Hum" she said with no real interest

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said a bit louder than expected, she looked up at him with an innocent expression

"What? I just want to get comfy; and besides I might get scared" she looked at him with one of her devious grins which increased Gray's heartbeat

"Like you'd get scared of a film" Gray muttered which earned him a punch on the shoulder and a glare from the Titania

"Don't ruin the moment Gray" she hissed before cuddling into him in a very uncharacteristic manner _well at least this doesn't feel awkward Gray_ thought before cautiously wrapping his arm around the female mage pulling her closer; surprisingly she never resisted instead put her own arm over his. He could feel the heat return to his cheeks but this time he allowed it _ah to hell with it _he thought as he tried to focus on the screen in front of him

"Happy Halloween" Erza said quietly before leaning up and giving Gray a light kiss on the cheek making him turn a new shade of red

"What was that for?" he asked surprised

"No reason" she said with a slightly red face "I just wanted to, no be quiet and watch the film!" she said loudly and turned away to watch the film leaving the ice mage speechless.

_**End! Erm I'm sorry the ending is bad DX but I really wanted to just get it up before Halloween is over! But damn this is the longest chapter/one shot I have EVER written! I am very proud XD**_

_**But anyway please tell me what you think and I love reading your reviews! This was intended as a one shot but if you guys want some more I might add another chapter ;) well that's all for now happy Halloween guys!**_


End file.
